mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces/Season 1
Derpy is not the only pony known for making silly faces. Characters in Friendship is Magic also tend to contract this common symptom during strange occurrences. Friendship is Magic, part 1 DerpySpike S01E01.png|...And the very first derp of the entire series award goes to... Spike!!! Sorry Derpy... Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|"We love parcnic!!!" StuffedTwilight S01E01.png|"Gonna... barf...". Bleh!.png|Bleh! CrushingTwilight S01E01.png|And then she exploded... SpikeDerp S01E01.png|He really is tired. Twilight crossed eyed-W 2.0111.png|Twilight Sparkle is intentionally cross eyed, and Spike doesn't have a clue what's going on. ShockedPinkie S01E01.png|'*GASP*' Friendship is Magic, part 2 PinkieDerp1 S01E02.png|"Wheee!" Pinkie_Derp!.png|"Let's go!" Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|Rarity caught in the act. FarAwayDerp S01E02.png|It's kinda hard to tell from this picture, but rest assured, she's derping. Pinkie_Pie_out_of_breath_S01E02.png|'*GASP*' The Ticket Master Belchin'Spike1 S01E03.png Belchin'Spike4 S01E03.png|"Uh oh...". Belchin'Spike3 S01E03.png|''Sure'' Spike, we believe you when you say it doesn't hurt... ScrewyPinkie S01E03.png|Yep. Pinkie tongue S01E03.png TwilightDerp S01E03.png|"Uhh... Twilight... what did you do...???" Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1 E4.png|Why wub woo! CrushedFaceApplejack S01E04.png|Elephantjack. DerpyRecoveringApplejack1 S01E04.png|"Can't. Understand. Voices!" Derpy Applejack S1E04.png|"I'm always reddy to halp!" Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Errr... Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG|What's this, Dash? A new trick? Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png|Too much Applebuckin', I presume? Oh, hello fairies!.JPG|"Hello, fairies... I'm Appleefeprloo!" Applejack DERP!.jpg|"Ugh...wheat worms?" Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|*Retch* Lily Surprised S01E04.png|"I'm on TV?!" Lily Fainting S01E04.png|"But I'm not even ready!" *faints* Applejack gone S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off SpikeHiccup1 S01E05.png|"Don't anypony help me or anything...". Spike_hiccuping_scrolls_away_s01e05.png|So why exactly does Spike deliver the mail if this happens to him? Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png|Hiccup Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png|Let's shave Pinkie so we can make bungee cords for sky diving! Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Rarity sneeze S1E05.jpg Shocked pony.JPG|A pony making a shocked face after Gilda makes Fluttershy cry. Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG|What's up with Cloud Kicker? ElectrifiedGilda1 S01E05.png ElectrifiedGilda2 S01E05.png|Gilda, seen here graduating from Pinkie's University of Derps. Fluffy_Gilda.png|"I luv pop can!" OutofBreathGilda S01E05.png|Cake'll do that to ya. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric handshake Boast Busters Twilight_Spike_startled.png SickDerpyRainbow S01E06.png|"I think I'm... gonna be sick...". ElectrifiedRainbow S01E06.png VeryScaredSnips,Snails S01E06.png|And they were never heard from again... Snips Derping.png|Snips is Derping Dragonshy Derpyfluttershy.png|I didn't know that Pinkie's tail is a contact softener! 7pinkie-invitiation-rainbow-startled-andrarity-S1E7.png|Eeep! ScaredFluttershy1 S01E07.png Avalanche! S01E07.png|"Avalanche!!!" Derpin' Applejack S01E07.png|"Dragon smoke makes me derp". ScaredRainbow S01E07.png|"Dragon!!!" ScaredFluttershy2 S01E07.png|"Leaf!!!" Look Before You Sleep Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png|"I can go derpy too, just watch." Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.jpeg|Pillow fight gone wrong. Rarity_slack-jawed.png|(Insert Derpy Hooves joke here) TwilightDerpS01E08.png|Twice in one episode? You may have a problem Twilight. Bridle Gossip Apple_Bloom.jpg|Huh? Tttt.jpg|"Y'all right there Twilight?" StrangePinkieFace_S01E09.png|This just does not look right. Scared Applejack S01E09.png|"I see dead ponies..." (And Apple Bloom has seen their kind before, so she doesn't care!) Swarm of the Century VeryStrangeFluttershy S01E10.png|Well that doesn't even look like her anymore. SOBoredRainbowDash S01E10.png|I'm not even sure how she can accomplish that, but it looks really painful. ScaredCelestia S01E10.png|The last thing she ever saw... CrazyTwilight S01E10.png|"I am spaghetti". DerpyTwilight S01E10.png|"Pretty colors!" OptimisticTwilight S01E10.png|"Yes, we can build Ponyville back in less than a minute". Winter Wrap Up ExcitedBGPony S01E11.png|Lyra is a bit more excited than anypony should be. DazedTwilight S01E11.png|"Bop barp". ScaredTwilight S01E11.png|This is when Twilight became very aware that someone with murderous intent was behind her... Call of the Cutie Berry Punch's disgust.jpg|Berry Punch is shocked SquishedAppleBloom S01E12.png|"Put a sock....er, hoof in it!" Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon-Bon doesn't like buckets of apples. Rainbow_Jack_Derp!.PNG|"Who are you gonna believe?" DerpyRollerPonies S01E12.png|Three pony pileup. Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash DERP S1E13.jpg|"Quiet! The voices! They are telling me things!" CathingUpRainbow S01E13.png|"I'm gonna git ye Applejack, you and your ridiculous face...". Suited For Success AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|"I question your abilities, Rarity." Feeling Pinkie Keen CrazyPinkie S01E15.png|"Something's gonna fall!!!" ShakenTwilight S01E15.png|O_O DerpyTwilight1 S01E15.png|"Somepony call 911! Twilight's gone derpy again!" DerpyTwilight2 S01E15.png|Quit looking so smug Pinkie and get Twilight some help. ScreamingSpike S01E15.png|"Twitchy tail!!!" Twilight_Anvil3_498.PNG|Ouch... Twilight_bruised_eye_twitch_Pinkie_smiling_S1E15.png|OOOO Not that smile! Twilight_bruised_eye_twitch_S1E15.png|"Wait, whats that on your neck?" Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png|Lol! Angry twilight sparkle-1-.png|"I'm so angry!" Sonic Rainboom Derpaderp.JPG|Even Fluttershy falls victim to the Derpy eyes. Twilight cross eyed purpose E16-W 2.8412.png|I go derpy on purpose. DreamyRainbow S01E16.png|Any bigger, and her eyes would pop out. Rainbow_Dash_pressure_overload_E16-W_4.321.png|"I told you NOT to sneak up behind me!!!" Stare Master Rarity_socked_S01E17.png|"Bathroom!!!" raritywhatnowepisode17.png|"Something's out there..." TwilightDerp S01E17.png|Yet another derp for Twilight. Derpin'SweetieBelle S01E17.png|"Why can't fit in burdhowse?" Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|She may have gone derpy. The Show Stoppers Apple_Mess_Derp!.PNG|"...discover your talent for...house cleaning?" FallingDerpyAppleBloom S01E18.png|"Yikes!" DerpySpinningA.B. S01E18.png|"I am the prettiest pony around!" ConfusedTwilight S01E18.png|Twilight finds out what's in her apple juice. A Dog and Pony Show AngryDog S01E19.png|"Oh goodness gracious, I can't take this anymore!" SurprisedRaity S01E19.png|Yes Rarity, we're all aware of what that dog just did to you... Green Isn't Your Color ScaredFluttershy S01E20.png|Scared horseapple-less. Smilin'Rarity S01E20.png|"Sorry Rarity, but your smile is way too cheesy to believe". GIYC108_Derpy_Shy.png|Flutterderp strikes again! HorrifiedTwilight S01E20.png|'"Don't look behind you!!!"' Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|"You gonna be alright there Twilight?" Over a Barrel CrazyBraeburn S01E21.png|I think you should change your welcoming tactics a bit, Braeburn. BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|"I've never been surrounded by so many mares before...". BewilderedPinkie S01E21.png|"I have no idea what you just said". Applejack_and_Rarity3_S01E21_.png|Rarity is about to throw up... Pinkie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png|''"Do I like this?"'' DerpyBuffalo S01E21.png|"PIE!!!" A Bird in the Hoof Blergh.png Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|Nyah Nyah! Funny face RD S1E22.png|"I think I'm gonna vomit..." Rainbow derp S01E22.png|Derp. Spittin'Twilight S01E22.png|"That is one HOT stallion over there...". ScaredFluttershy2 S01E22.png|"MY EYE!!!" NervousTwilight S01E22.png|"This is bad!" VerySickPhilomeena S01E22.png|"Y'all right Philomeena?" The Cutie Mark Chronicles ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png|I'm freeeeee-fallin'! HurtScootaderp S01E23.png|"The pain! It makes me derp!" ScreamingAppleBloom S01E23.png|Derping out of a tree. ScaredYoungFluttershy S01E23.png|"Holy moley!!!" Rarity_Gasps.png|*Gasps* StrugglingYoungTwilight S01E23.png|"Open sesame!!!" SourTwilight S01E23.png|"That was way more sour than I thought it would be...". ScaredYoungPinkie S01E23.png|So her straight hair really does make her go insane. Owl's Well That Ends Well AwokenSpike S01E24.png|It's always nice to be woken up by a heart attack. ShockedSpike S01E24.png|The Everfree Forest is a terrible place to move, Spike. InhalingSpike S01E24.png|"I got this". Party of One Fluttershy1 S01E25.png|Ow, talk about derping.... Twilight surprised.png|Twilight surprised. Twilight the duck S01E25.png|Talk about making a "duckface." PinkieDerp S01E25.png|"Hai Arpplejark, can I borrows some crayons?". DerpyPartyPinkie1 S01E25.png|"Could I have some more punch?" DerangedPinkie1 S01E25.png|Generally what you do not want to see before going to bed... SnappingPinkie S01E25.png|Pinkie: 1, Reality: 0 derpyderp.png|"This is one great party!" Creepy Pinkie.png|That's a little bit creepy..... SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|She's probably related to Derpy... DerpyPartyPinkie3 S01E25.png|"It's ok..." DerpyPartyPinkie4 S01E25.png|"...Mommy will make sure no one hurts you..." DerangedPinkie&MadameLeFlour S01E25.png|"Oui! Zat eez correct Madame!" DerpyPartyPinkie6 S01E25.png|"You heard the lady!" ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png|That'll protect her from the rain... The Best Night Ever Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Twilight shaking S01E26.png|5 Twilights at once? Imagine the possibilities! Fluttershy shouts Come out! S1E26.png|"COME OUT!!!" Angry fluttershy 3.png|"You're going to LOVE ME!!!" Category:Character gallery pages